Girlfriend For A Day
by Lemons ARE Best
Summary: Gaara is running for his life? In his own village? Why is Sakura sleeping on the roof? And will those two just please, shut up. A GaaSaku One-shot. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: No not mine. Darn.

* * *

Sabuku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna, the most powerful shinobi in the entire village is currently... running for his life... wait no. He's fleeing. No. He's...retreating gracefully. Being the Kazekage tends to bring up some problems, at least in this particular situation, because when one is in charge of the protection of the villagers who live in the village he's in charge of, you aren't supposed to kill them. No, he hasn't killed anyone, yet anyway. Well back to the reason he is currently "retreating gracefully." One word. Fangirls. Or is that two? Anyway. You see today is our favorite Kazekage's birthday. His 18th birthday to be exact. So today on his birthday Gaara is running from girls, lots and lots of girls. Kind of looks like the entire population of them in Suna. Plus a few.

Gaara's P.O.V.

'Are there even this many girls in Suna?' he thought as he watched from the roof of someone's house as a horde of girls currently searching for him passed by.

"I found him! He's on the roof!" A girl shouted from the ground and pointed directly at him. He sighed. Then teleported away. He'd been doing this since he woke up.

'They never give up.' He thought as he appeared on the roof of the Kazekage tower. He walked to the edge and peered cautiously over the side.

'If it's possible to be killed by a stampede of women... that man must be dead.' He chuckled inwardly after he watched a man be plowed over by a mass of girls bearing shinny packages.

-thunk-

'How can they find me that fast?! Let alone get up here that fast?" He pondered and turned to face the person. He turned upon a strange sight.

'Wasn't expecting that.' He almost laughed when he saw the girl. She just wasn't how he was expecting her to be. Instead of smiling a 'winning' smile and holding out a present wrapped in goddy wrappings with a bow on top, he was facing some much different.

'Now where was she from again?'

'Konoha.' he remembered after a minute of observing the pink-haired kunouchi sprawled out on the roof sleeping peacefully with a chair sitting beside her and a walky-talky not too far away.

He walked up to her as quietly as possible and grabbed the walky-talky, he turned it off quickly. 'Evil devices.' he thought.

'Should I wake her up or let her sleep on the roof and be sore when she does get up." He mused. 'Why is she here anyway?' he shrugged and bent down to get a good look at her. 'She doesn't seem all that bad, her hair is kinda strange. What's her name again? She's Tsunade's assistant, Haruno... Sakura.' he nodded his head when he recalled the information.

She twitched.

He tensed. 'Why am I freezing up?' He rolled his eyes at his own foolish behavior. 'Damn fangirls have me paranoid. Great.' He scooted closer to her.

-poke- Nothing.

-poke- Another twitch.

-poke- Creased eyebrows.

-poke- "BAKA! Leave me alone!" she screamed and went to slam her fist to his head. His sand shot up to protect himself but it didn't stand a chance against the girl's monster-like strength. She hit his head. _Then_ seemed to wake up.

"Wha..." she said and looked around, "K-Kazekage-sama!" She screeched when she saw him by the wall kinda close to her, rubbing the top of his head in pain. She rushed over to him but he put up his sand defense.

"Kazekage-sama?" she asked sounding like a hurt puppy.

"Haruno-san. Are you going to hit me again?" He asked almost wearily from behind the sand barrier.

"Eeeh! I'm so sorry Kazekage-sama! I-I thought you were someone else. I promise I won't hit you again." She said sheepishly. The sand dissipated and she found herself looking down at the pale red-headed boy who wasn't but a few months older than herself. It wasn't hard for her to see why she was suspected of coming to see him for more... fangirl-like reasons than that which she actually was. That is how she ended up on the roof by the way, fangirls. They saw her come into town, they grabbed her, put her on the roof, handed her a walky-talky, told her if they see him, beep them. Like she was dumb enough to do that. Poor Gaara. Heh. The walky-talky, where did that get to anyway, oh. She found it, in his hand.

"Haruno-san." He said bringing her back to reality.

"Yes Kazekage-sama?" She asked, then realized something, his head must really hurt. "Ahh! Kazekage-sama! Here, let me fix your head! I'm so sorry." She said and stepped closer. He glared at her but when she looked back at him he nodded his head slightly in consent. She placed her hand on his head gently and let healing chakra soothe over his aching head. After a few minutes she pulled her hand away and smiled at him. "Better?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you." He replied softly and stood up.

"So how is your birthday going Kazekage-sama?" she asked with an almost teasing tone. He gave her a withering glare. "There is nothing that I so enjoy more than fleeing from large masses of women bearing gifts and candy." He said with a scowl.

"You should be grateful. It means they like you." she said with a small smile.

"No it doesn't. Not really. They like the idea of power. Some find me... attractive." he spat out the last word and Sakura couldn't help but laugh softly at the disgust on his face.

"It's better than finding you hideous and still going after your power over the people." She said when she regained her composure.

"Haruno-san..."

"Sakura. Call me Sakura, Kazekage-sama." she said and smiled at him when he nodded.

"Sakura-san, why are you here, in Suna?" he asked, not like he heard her answer though, he was currently having a debate in his head. 'Why was that such a sincere gesture? Do I offer her the same? Maybe she is a fangirl. No, she's not scary like them. I want her to be... comfortable now so formal. She seems... stressed out about this.' He stopped his mental tirade when he heard her.

"Kazekage-sama?" she asked noticing his far off stare. His eyes shot to hers. 'Did she say something?'

"Uhh..." He said in a very undignified voice.

"You didn't here a word I said did you Kazekage-sama?" she asked her eyes shimmering with amusement.

"Gaara. Call me Gaara." he said and watched her expression. 'Heh. She wasn't expecting that.' he chuckled softly which made her blink then give the biggest smile yet.

"K- Gaara-sama. It's not nice to surprise people like that." she said giving and indignant huff.

"Was it very surprising?" he wondered out loud.

'I guess it shouldn't have been. I guess it's just strange, the only people I know who call you Gaara are Lee, Naruto, and your siblings."

'Is that really the only people? Guess she's right though.'

"Well the list has increased by one." He said.

"Yay! With a grand total of... _five_." She dead-panned.

"Sakura-san, you've almost made me forget I'm being chased by rabid fangirls." he said blandly.

"Sorry about that Gaara-sama." she replied then looked over the edge and over Suna. "Heh. They're still after you Gaara-sama." She said as she watched the girls desperately search for Gaara.

"If they weren't able to locate me so quickly sometimes I'd swear they were pathetic."

"Yeah, why waste time on someone who obviously doesn't want your attention." she said bitterly.

"Sakura-san. I didn't mean it like that. They're just irrational about it. Leaving the presents at my office would suffice, they just feel they need to hunt me down and give it to me personally. I don't need affection from someone I hardly know, let alone people I don't know at all." He rushed out trying to make her not upset at him. He had no doubt with her strength and ability that she could do some major damage.

"Gaara-sama. You think too rationally." She said, "I can't disagree with you even if I wanted to."

"YOU!!!!" Shouted an angry female voice from the other side of the roof.

"What do you want!?" Sakura shouted back?

"You were supposed to walky-talky us if you saw him!" The girl said still yelling.

"Well you should just leave Gaara-sama alone! He doesn't want to be annoyed by stupid fangirls!" she scolded the girl.

"How are you any better, hogging him all to yourself?"

"Ahh! I'm just here to deliver a message from the Hokage!" She cried exasperatedly.

"Sakura-san." Gaara said. She faced him to see him about to do a jutsu but he was holding a hand out to her. She took his hand almost cautiously and he pulled her to him. He put his arm around her waist then teleported away.

"...pink-haired loud mouth." -beep- The sand stopped swirling around and they found themselves standing together... facing Temari.

"Gaara... I didn't know you and Sakura were..." They were once again wooooshed away by the sand. The sand settled and they both quickly looked around his office where he had teleported them.

"Clear." Sakura said and smiled at Gaara, who was very... close. "Ehh.. Gaara-sama... " she said and her eyes flickered to the arm that was holding her to him.

"Ah." he said lamely and let go, looking bashful.

"You know Gaara-sama if you got a girlfriend they would probably stop chasing after you like that." Sakura said with a small grin. He gave her a grim smile in return.

"She'd have to be really strong, otherwise they would just kill her." He stated.

"Ohh! What about Matsuri? She's strong. She seems like she's a nice girl too." She said trying to think of people in Suna he might be interested in.

"She was my student... that would be inappropriate." He almost growled at her.

"No need to get deffensive. I'm only trying to help you out Gaara-_kun._"she said smiling innocently.

He took a step closer to her, not that they weren't close enough already, and glared at her. They were eye level but he has always been quite intimidating. She gulped. 'Maybe I went to far with that.' Gaara thought. 'Oh well.'

"Sakura-_chan_, perhaps if you feel like helping me so much, perhaps you'll be my girlfriend." He said and smirked when her eyes widened considerably. Then she grinned her own malicious grin.

"Alright, Gaa-kun." He blinked. 'What'd she say?'

"Huh?" he said baffled. She sighed.

"I agreed, I'll be your girlfriend. For the day." she laughed on the last part and then he caught up.

"Sounds like a suitable amount of time." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Gaara-...kun?" Sakura said a bit shyly.

"Yes?" he asked wondering what brought this on.

"Can we go get something to eat, I haven't eaten since before I arrived," she said with a small grimace.

"You're hungry?" He asked, she nodded. He took hold of her and woosh, off again. He didn't let go, again too.

"Gaara..." Sakura started.

"We're dating." He said knowing where she was going with that.

"Oh, right." She said and they headed into the small diner that he had teleported them to. They walked in and at once everyone seemed to lose their minds. An older gentleman was the first to recover. He approached them with menus in hand.

"Kazekage-sama?" The man asked.

"Two please." Gaara said quietly and the man bowed then Sakura and Gaara were led to a more secluded section of the diner.

"Does this suit you Kazekage-sama?" The man asked?

'Yes. Thank you." The gentleman nodded and set down the menus. He bowed and walked away.

Not a minute later.

"Kazekage-sama!?" A high pitched voice screeched from less than five meters away.

"Ahh! It's true! He's with that pink-haired brat!" Another girl shrieked in disgust. Gaara narrowed his eyes at the rude girls.

"Do you have a problem with my girlfriend?" he asked in a low dangerous voice. They squeaked in shock and despair.

"Aww... Gaara-kun, play nice." He turned his cold glare toward her and she giggled. He looked back at the two girls.

"If you have something needed to be said you may tell Temari, she's at her office." He stated.

"Are you actually going out with her!?" The first girl blurted out, then she looked almost terrified of her outburst but looked determined to get the answer.

"Yes." he replied slowly not looking away but instead giving a very intense glare.

"I-I don't believe you!" The second girl shouted.

"I don't care," was his calm reply. She wasn't expecting that so so gave a look of offense.

"Gaara-kun, your villagers are quite rude." Sakura said offhandedly.

"I don't believe you're dating either, prove it!" The first girl shouted. The drink that had previously been in Sakura's mouth was now all over the table. Gaara just sat there impassively.

"No." He growled out after a second.

"Then you aren't dating her! You admit it basically!" The second girl said triumphantly.

"Gaara-kun." Sakura said softly looking over at the slightly agitated Kazekage.

"Yes?" he said and looked at her in...concern? She smiled and stood up. He blinked but stood up too. 'Does she want to leave? Can't blame her.' He thought as he glanced over at the annoying girls. Sakura stepped up close to him so he instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist but when he raised his other arm to do the teleportation jutsu, she pushed his arm down gently.

"Sakura-chan?" he questioned. She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck and put her mouth by his ear.

"They'll leave us alone right Gaa-kun?" she whispered sweetly to him as her eyes flickered to the two girls currently gaping at them.

"By standing close?" He asked bewildered.

"No, by this," she said and pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened and he tensed, but only for a moment. He relaxed and pressed back making them both smile into the kiss. They parted after a small time from the sweet kiss. They looked over at the two girls who were now crying.

"Are you happy, or... unhappy, now?" Sakura asked and the two girls nodded, to which she wasn't sure. "Good. Now leave my boyfriend and I alone!" She said and put her hand on her waist a glared at the two. They scampered off. She laughed and sat back down. Gaara smiled and sat down too.

"So Sakura-chan? Why are you here again?" He asked her.

"Oh." She replied and grabbed a scroll from her pocket and handed it to him. He opened the note and chucked when he read it.

_Dear Kazekage,_

_Thought you'd need a friend, this is all I had. I hope you have a good birthday!_

_-Tsunade._

[End.

* * *

-A/N I just wanted to write a Gaara Sakura story. I hope you didn't dislike it. 


End file.
